


oh baby

by Anonymous



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely light angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Swearing, Twitter, i also hate myself for writing this so i'm posting anonymously, this is a little rushed and not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Suddenly, the reality of the situation set in and Lasercorn almost cried. He's newly mated, andpregnant. If someone had told twelve year old David Moss that he would end up being an omega and getting pregnant, he would've laughed in your face.
Relationships: David Moss/Joshua Ovenshire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	oh baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by 'A Wild Lasercorn Appears' by Kileykao just so you guys know. (also kind of a continuation of that?? idk i didn't write that fic but i wanted to write something inspired by it so i wrote what can only be described as a sequel. but you don't need to read that fic to understand this one.)

When Lasercorn has returned to work after his heat, he had to ask about makeup and if it could hide his claiming mark. Thankfully, Mari came through and taught him how to use concealer to cover it.

Besides that and him officially moving in with Joven, nothing changed. Until just over a month later.

His heat hadn't come, which Lasercorn didn't really think much of. It probably just meant he actually managed to remember his suppressants often enough to skip this month. He didn't really think about what it could mean until Wes made an offhand comment about his scent being different.

At the time, he'd just brushed it off, and said it was probably because he was mated now. But that night, while he was lying in bed with Joven, it came back to haunt him.

"Has my scent changed to you at all?" Lasercorn asked, causing Joven to look over and raise an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. You smell like a mated omega now."

"Yeah, but Wes mentioned it to me today, and I remembered how I haven't had a heat this month but that could also be attributed to suppressants, but you also know how bad I am at remembering them and-"

Joven places a soothing hand on his shoulder, frowning slightly. "What are you trying to say?"

Lasercorn shrunk into himself a little and took a deep breath. "I... What if I'm pregnant?"

Joven didn't respond for a bit, and Lasercorn started to get up. "Never mind, this is stupid, I'm leaving-"

"Laser," Joven started, grabbing Lasercorn's wrist, "If you are pregnant, we can deal with it together. We'll go get a test tomorrow and talk about it then, alright?"

Lasercorn nodded, climbing back into bed and snuggling next to Joven. "I love you."

Joven smiled and turned back to his laptop. "I love you too."

—

Lasercorn couldn't believe it.

He was fucking pregnant.

"You sleep with an alpha _one time-_ ” he muttered, still staring at the test in his hand.

"Is everything ok in there?" Joven asked from outside, and Lasercorn knows he's worried but he can't bring himself to go out there and face him.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation set in and Lasercorn almost cried. He's newly mated, and _pregnant_. If someone had told twelve year old David Moss that he would end up being an omega and getting pregnant, he would've laughed in your face.

Joven knocked on the door and called out to him again, and he tried to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

Joven opened it and looked at him for a moment, worried. "So?"

Lasercorn thrust the test into his hands and muttered something about going to get some food.

The apartment was silent for a few minutes, and Lasercorn half expected to hear the door slam at any moment. He was in the middle of trying to find something in the cupboard when Joven came up behind him and hugged him.

"I love you." Joven said, and Lasercorn immediately relaxed into his arms, "I want you to know that whether or not we keep the baby is up to you, and that I'll support you no matter what."

Lasercorn smiled softly, holding back tears. "I-I think I want to keep it."

Joven just nodded, and the two stood in silence, holding each other.

—

Lasercorn hated Mariko Takahashi.

He'd asked Joven not to tell anyone, saying he'd rather keep it a secret until he was ready. Joven had agreed, and the two had gone to work the next day, intending to keep their mouths shut.

It had taken a grand total of ten minutes for Mari to ask Lasercorn about his demeanour and weasel an answer out of him.

"Lasercorn! This is amazing!" she hissed excitedly.

Lasercorn rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "I guess, but please don't tell anyone! We were going to wait a bit."

Mari nodded seriously. "I swear on my future grave I won't tell anyone."

Lasercorn hugged her, relieved, before heading off to film another episode of Grand Theft Smosh.

The day went on as usual, not including a few indescribable looks from Mari and other coworkers.

On their way home, Lasercorn turned to Joven, a serious look on his face. "How many people did you tell?"

Joven hesitated for a second. "...One. But Flitz figured it out somehow. You?"

"One as well, but Mari weaselled the answer out of me."

Joven snorted, shaking his head slightly. "How long did it take?"

"....Ten minutes."

Joven started laughing loudly, and after a minute, Lasercorn laughed too.

—

A month later, Lasercorn had to tell his family and his coworkers. (Quite a few of his coworkers already knew thanks to Mari accidentally letting slip occasionally. Lasercorn was surprisingly ok with it though.) (Maybe because it made telling them easier for him.)

Two months later, Lasercorn's appearances in videos had become strictly limited to face-cams only. A few fans questioned it, but they ignored the comments.

Six months later, Lasercorn's appearances in videos were next to nonexistent, due to him being seven months along. (After noticing about thirty tweets asking if he was leaving Smosh Games, he tweeted that he "wasn't leaving Smosh Games, but was on a break due to family issues.")

"The fans are asking for you to be in another Maricraft video. Apparently it's been a while." Joven mentioned as they lay in bed one night.

Lasercorn shrugged slightly. "I guess it had been about two months. I could always come back for a Maricraft video, it's face-cam only."

Joven nodded. "Mari did say she missed the 'spontaneous' element you bring to Maricraft."

Lasercorn grinned, and snuggled closer to his mate. "I'll text her tomorrow."

—

"I haven't seen you in months!" Mari exclaimed as she squeezed Lasercorn tighter, and Lasercorn chuckled slightly.

"Mari, I need to be able to breathe."

Mari immediately let go, a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry! Anyway, it'll just be you and I today! Everyone else has other things on."

Lasercorn nodded and sat down next to Mari, logging on and connecting to the sever.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to Maricraft Monday! Today we have a very special guest! Everyone's favourite arsonist, Lasercorn!"

"Hi." Lasercorn said, glancing at the camera, "I haven't played in a while so I have no clue what I'm doing in this tunnel with this TNT."

"Wait, I can see your name tag under the beacon. Were you going to blow that up?"

"Maybe? I don't know. I think I'm just going to come to you since I don't really have a reason to blow it up."

—

The video went up a few days later, and the fans love it. (There are a few hate comments, but Lasercorn tries to block them out.)

There were a lot of tweets asking if this was his return to Smosh Games, so he replied to one of them.

*name* @genericuser  
.@LaserCorn are you coming back to smosh games?? was the maricraft video your return?

Dave "Lasercorn" Moss @LaserCorn  
replying to @genericuser  
I will be returning eventually, but I'm still dealing with family issues. I don't know how much longer it'll be, but I know I'll be in videos occasionally.

He left it at that, ignoring his notifications until one particular one caught his attention.

*name #2* @genericuser2  
replying to @genericuser and @LaserCorn  
"family issues" the omega bitch probably got himself knocked up

The reply threw him for a moment. He was so used to people calling him a dick of an alpha that he forgot some people thought he _wasn't_ an alpha. And the fact that this person had correctly assumed he'd gotten pregnant only helped the comment hit closer to home.

Fans had jumped to his defence in the reply, and he knew he shouldn't be too effected by it, but he was thinking about it for the rest of the day.

Eventually, Joven asked what was wrong, and Lasercorn just started crying.

He didn't really have an explanation. He wasn't sure why the comment had affected him so much. But Joven didn't need an explanation, he just let him cry. And Lasercorn has never been more grateful.

—

Two months later, Joven was in an eternal state of worry.

The baby was due any day now, and Joven was worried he'd be at work when it came. He tried to insist on staying home, but Lasercorn forced him to go to work.

He'd been filming an episode of Maricraft when Lasercorn had called him. He'd excused himself, receiving a knowing look from Mari, Wes, and Flitz. Joven returned a minute later, looking panicked and apologising to Mari. Mari told him to leave, and he disconnected from the game and basically bolted out of the room.

(Mari hadn't even tried to come up with an excuse. She just said Joven left because something came up.)

Joven drove home as quickly as possible, nearly sprinting up the stairs. He opened the door to find Lasercorn standing in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

"Hey," Lasercorn greeted nonchalantly. He set down his plate and then grimaced, doubling over slightly.

Joven rolled his eyes as he grabbed the hospital bag off the table. "You started having contractions and realised you should head to the hospital soon, and decided to make a sandwich?"

Lasercorn righted himself, still grimacing a little. "I was hungry."

Joven rolled his eyes again before taking Lasercorn's hand. "C'mon."

—

Lasercorn had never felt worse.

He was exhausted, sweaty, and sore. As he held his own child in his arms, he swore to himself to never get pregnant ever again. Even though his son, Tyler, was adorable and he would already die for him, Lasercorn never wanted to suffer like that again.

Joven stood beside him, holding his hand. "Do you want me to take him so you can sleep?"

Lasercorn nodded and instructed Joven on how to hold their son. He smiled softly as Joven took Tyler into his arms and cradled him gently. And then Lasercorn passed out.

When he awoke a few hours later, Tyler was fast asleep in a crib and Joven was talking to Mari.

"Hey guys," Lasercorn said, his voice hoarse. The two of them turned around and smiled.

"Hey Laser! How do you feel?" Mari asked, smiling.

"Like I was run over by a car. Which is an improvement, because it felt like a bus before."

Mari nodded seriously.

Lasercorn turned to Joven. "How many people visited while I was asleep?"

"A few. Both of our parents, Wes, Flitz, Ian, Mari, and now Mari again. Oh, and Courtney texted saying she and the squad would drop by tomorrow."

Mari smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I wanted to see if Lasercorn was ok. Also your baby's really cute."

Lasercorn grinned. "Fair enough."

—

Seven months later, Lasercorn was staring at a thread of tweets he had typed, trying to work up the nerve to tweet them. Joven sat down next to him, Tyler in his arms.

"Are you still working on those tweets?"

"I can't get myself to tweet it. You do it."

Joven manoeuvred himself and their son so he could grab Lasercorn's phone. He pressed 'Tweet All' and then sat down the phone.

Lasercorn snuggled into him, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

—

Dave "Lasercorn" Moss @LaserCorn  
As you all know, I've been taking a break from Smosh Games for about a year now. I won't be returning full time anytime soon, but I do have something to admit.  
|  
Dave "Lasercorn" Moss @LaserCorn  
The reason I have been taking a break from Smosh is because I've been starting a family. About sixteen months ago, I got mated to @TheJovenshire. A month later, we found out I was pregnant.  
|  
Dave "Lasercorn" Moss @LaserCorn  
Because the truth is, I'm an omega and Joven is an alpha. We kept it from public throughout my pregnancy, but now our son is seven months old, so here I am.  
|  
Dave "Lasercorn" Moss @LaserCorn  
Our son's name is Tyler, but we ask you to respect our privacy and not track us down in public or constantly harass us.  
|  
Dave "Lasercorn" Moss @LaserCorn  
Thank you all for your patience, and know that I'll definitely be in more Smosh Games videos in the foreseeable future and will eventually return full time.

—

.....

..............

user @user1  
replying to @LaserCorn and @TheJovenshire  
proud of you for coming forward and saying this! i know it must've been tough!

user2 @user2  
replying to @LaserCorn and @TheJovenshire  
i wish you two the best!!

user3 @user3  
replying to @LaserCorn and @TheJovenshire  
looking forward to those videos, and i'm proud of you for revealing this!

user4 @user4  
replying to @LaserCorn and @TheJovenshire  
i support you both!

**Author's Note:**

> should i be sorry about this


End file.
